Episode 6473 (11th February 2013)
Plot Declan can't get hold of Katie and is unsure of where she is. Soon afterwards, Andy visits Declan to collect some of Katie's things as she is staying with him. In the shop, Kerry complains to Megan about how much attention Katie is getting from Andy, gossiping about how close they are. Megan gets home and tells Declan to apologise to Katie, but is gobsmacked to hear that he thinks their marriage is over. At the same time, Katie wants to see Gennie, as she is planning on leaving the village for a while. Gennie reluctantly lets her in and thaws towards her when Katie apologises for the christening. Katie tells Gennie that she is leaving Declan. Not long afterwards, Katie is packed and ready to go when Declan arrives, wanting to know how long she's going for. Katie explains that she needs space. Declan then leaves, telling her that he's done. Later, a drunken Declan looms over Andy. Megan tries to intervene, but Declan means business. Andy moves away but Declan takes a violent swing at him. Andy chins Declan back, knocking him to the floor. As Andy drags a defensive Kerry away from Declan, Megan sees the extent of Declan's hurt over Katie. Meanwhile, a rattled Bernice tries to sort out the float as Gabby asks her about money for her school trip. Ashley is short with Gabby - he doesn't have the money and she maybe doesn't deserve to go anyway. Ashley tells Bernice that he can't afford Gabby's school trip and no-one sees Gabby swiftly pocket £40 from the till. Later, Laurel is with Gabby and finds the money in her pocket, but Gabby lies that Bernice gave it to her. Laurel is unimpressed, knowing that she'll have to confront Bernice over it. Elsewhere, Dom is not impressed with Debbie's modus operandi as she has got a new contract and has hired Robbie who will work for peanuts, while Amelia asks Rachel if Sam is her boyfriend as Ali gives her sister a knowing look. Cast Regular cast *Katie Macey - Sammy Winward *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Gabby Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Chas Spencer - Lucy Pargeter *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Dom Andrews - Wil Johnson *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall (uncredited) *Archie Breckle - Aadam Wahab Shahzad (uncredited) Guest cast None Notes *Additional credits: Stuart St. Paul (Stunt Co-ordinator). Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes